Mysterious Waters
by Draco-Malfoy's-Wife922
Summary: A short Drarry one-shot! Draco saw Harry wink at him from across the Great Hall. But was the wink really for him? Does Draco's reaction mean what he thinks it means?


**A/N: So, just a small one-shot of my OTP! Hope y'all like it and, even if you don't, please don't hate! As the lovely Dan Howell (if you know who that is, I love you) puts it, "Never insult someone's OTP. If they kill you, its your fault." I swear, I will not hesitate...**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to, I do not own Harry Potter**

Mysterious Waters

Draco sat on the banks of the Great Lake, leaning against a tree trunk and repeatedly thumping his head against it. Was that really all he had needed to realize that he was in love? Eye contact and a wink? He didn't even know if the actions were intended for him or not. All he knew was that, the second he saw it, his stomach started turning and he started blushing and giggling like a little school girl. He hated it. _Why does life have to be so complicated!? _Draco thought, still smacking his head. _I couldn't have fallen in love with someone normal, could I? No. Of course not. It had to be the fucking boy who lived...God, Father's going to kill me._

He suddenly stood up, pulling his fitted green t-shirt over his head. He needed a swim. He was right by the lake so he figured, why not? Leaving his shirt and robe by the tree, he took a running start and jumped into the warm water, resurfacing and shaking his long hair our, spraying water everywhere.

On the other side of the lake, hidden from view in a treetop sat the boy who lived himself. Harry Potter watched the Slytherin's every move like a hawk, thinking and wondering things all his own. _How could I have been so stupid!? I winked at Draco Malfoy! Why the hell did I wink at Draco Malfoy!? He hates me. I've just given him another thing to torment me about. Aw...shit. _He put his head in his hands and sighed. One part of his mind was telling him that his life couldn't get any worse, why not go for it, but another part was telling him that he didn't need anything else to deal with right now. He debated for a good twenty minutes before his decision was made.

Harry jumped down from the tree and removed his own shirt and robe, hanging them on a knot in the wood. He slowly lowered himself into the lake, expecting the water to be colder than it was, and started swimming silently around the edge of the oasis, avoiding the giant squid. It took him fifteen minutes but he was finally on the other side of the lake, floating just 10 feet away from the Slytherin Sex God.

The whole time Harry was contemplating and swimming, Draco hadn't noticed a thing. He was still floating on his back on the surface, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he tensed and started treading water. _Something just touched me..._He knew the giant squid wouldn't eat a student but he still didn't like to think of the animal's humongous tentacles stroking his leg like he could have sworn one just did. He looked around frantically for some sign of the thing so he could know where it was but saw no tentacles at all. Instead, he saw a hand. A human hand appeared above the water for a split second, and then disappeared back underneath.

Draco hesitantly swam forward to where the hand disappeared. He took a deep breath and submerged himself completely, looking around for someone, anyone. He saw nothing but continued to search until the lack of oxygen left him slightly lightheaded. He broke through the surface once more and took one breath before all the air was sucked out of his lungs. Two hands had snaked their way across his stomach and up his chest, wrapping themselves around his shoulders. He felt a pair of soft lips press against the back of his neck and he moaned slightly, enjoying the feeling. He suddenly realized he didn't know the identity of his lover. He spun around to find...nothing. Nobody. There was nobody there. He submersed himself underwater once more, looking around for the teen to show such affection. Once more, he found no one and rose to the surface. This time, his lips barely had time to feel the air before another pair came crashing down on his own, kissing him passionately. Another gasp escaped Draco's lips and the young boy on top of him took the opportunity to allow his tongue slip into the blonde's mouth. Draco kissed the boy back and opened his eyes, locking pupils with a pair of bright green eyes. The bright green eyes that had winked at him earlier that evening. The bright green eyes that had been the fixation of Draco's mind for the past six years. He closed his eyes again and lifted a hand, twirling it in the jet-black hair of Harry Potter.

Harry moaned when Draco started running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't thinking about anything other than Draco and his soft lips. The two boys broke apart as Draco started kissing Harry's jawline and down his neck. He didn't stop but continued down to Harry's bare chest. The black haired Gryffindor breathed out "I love you," not caring if the other boy felt the same way. Draco, in fact, stopped his kissing of Harry's chest and lifted himself back up, looking directly into Harry's emerald green eyes. He was breathing hard and touched the two foreheads together, his lips mere centimeters from Harry's. He whispered back, "I've loved you for six years," before pressing their lips back together in a kiss to last eternity.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Although it is my OTP, this is the first Drarry fanfic I've written. Sorry for the few swears in there. I hope it doesn't bother any of you. I'm also a hopeless romantic so all that probably came through in the writing! Read and review and I will love you forever 3 Kisses! *mwah mwah***


End file.
